The Survival of Info-Chan
by trashyfandomgirl
Summary: This is a Startling story into Info-Chans relationship with the people around her. Her thoughts, Her ideas, and how she feels about Yandere-Chan


The Survival of Info-Chan

 **Please no comments about grammar mistakes, instead tell me if you want Info-Chan's and Senpai's relationship furthered**

 **Characters:**

 **Taro/Senpai**

 **Ayano/Yandere Chan**

 **Info Chan**

Prologue:

The Tombstone was Black and shiny, her least favorite color. Info -Chan's father stood gazing at the grave images flashing through his mind as he tried to quiet the crying baby in his arm: The funeral, with his wife's stoic father and his weeping mother. He remembered the stinging pain still flashing across his face, where his mother in law had slapped him. She had screamed things like: How could she ever have loved you, you are a pathetic man-baby, who forced her to take care of him, and then took her away. You were just a charity case. You never even deserved to know her! The words had stung as much as the slap.

He remembered the child constantly crying throughout the funeral, the speeches, she just kept crying, looking for her mother, wanting her. More than once he tried to shush her, feed her milk or baby formula, she was so young, but he couldn't help but blame her in his mind for his wife's death.

 _No she's just a baby! She didn't do anything wrong, she just lived. But…She killed my wife…_ He thought desperately

Quickly he tried to thrust these cruel thoughts from his mind, and focused on the grave. He wanted to say something, to thank her for helping him through the last year or so of his life, to say how much he missed her already, and also to say he would try to get a good job, he would try to live without her…But as soon as he opened his mouth, the baby cried again.

Something snapped inside of him, "SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS RUNT. STOP CRYING ABOUT HER. YOU KILLED HER, AND WE SUFFERED! SO CRY ALL YOU WANT, THAT WILL NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED HER, NOT ME. NOT…me…"

Without realizing it, he dropped the baby. She fell to the ground with a thud, and suddenly turned quiet. Only when he realized the peace, and quiet he was having, did he know something was wrong. So he turned from the grave, grabbed the baby, and walked away as the baby's head lolled in his arms.

Chapter One: Survival

Info-Chan's entire life had been about survival. Even from a young age her father had neglected her, ignored her, and forgot about her. He hadn't remembered her doctors or dentists appointments, or even playdates with friends, even though she had so few friends that it would be hard to forget the only one she had up until that point. The only thing he remembered was to send her to daycare, to preschool, to anywhere, just to get her away from him. He often had forgotten to feed her, so many times as a baby she was forced to sneak into the storeroom where her parents had stocked up baby food. How did she do this? She was very very smart, even as a baby.

Once she started going to daycare, things got easier. They fed her there, and never noticed when she snuck snacks into her bag for later. Once she was in middle school, was when things got harder and better at the same time.

That was when her father had started drinking again. Many times he came home smelling like beer and alcohol. When he came home drunk, he yelled at her, laming her for everything, her mother's death, his depression, everything. Info-Chan learned not to feel anything when he yelled at her, but the first time it happened, she had run away for a day, and he never even noticed. He just worked and went to the pub with the little money Info-Chan slipped into his wallet. It was better when he was drunk. The good thing was that he forgot to take the checks from his work, or financial aid. Info-Chan became in charge of this. She learned to forge her dad's signature and pay the bills. She opened a college bank account to save up money. They got electricity again, and she was full every night.

Another good thing about middle school was when she learned about making money. The first way she found out about this was when a boy from another school offered money for…certain pictures of parts of her clothing. Then she learned how to sell these pictures, from other girls. She sold them for money and secrets, which she used to get even more money and secrets.

Eventually she bought herself new clothes, a computer, and paid her way to a fancy high school: Akademi High. That was where she met the most interesting person yet: Ayano Aishi or her personal nickname Yandere-chan, or Yan-Chan for short. She had felt that her name was very appropriate. Yan meant Sick, and Deredere meant Love or immense affection. And Yan-Chan was most definitely lovesick.

She had first noticed Yan-Chan stalking an upperclassman Taro Yamada, on the first day of school. She kept watching her and noticed how desperately Yan-Chan had gazed at him, he expression when another girl went anywhere near him, how she fingered a knife when she saw one laughing with him. So Info-Chan decided to attach a small camera and microphone to Yan-Chan's hair clip. The stalker was going to be stalked. And she accomplished this in a simplistic manner.

"Hello Taro-Senpai."

"Oh hello Info-Chan, what's going on?" Senpai responded haltingly. She never had really talked to him in such a friendly manner.

"I just wanted to talk to you, everyone has been saying how you had the best summer vacation, and you know me, always wanting to know more." Info-Chan said, smiling flirtily, and doing her best to sound interested, while scanning the grounds for Yan-chan. There! She was watching from behind a tree her eyes growing narrow, as she watched Info-Chan's attempt to flirt with Senpai.

Now this part was tricky. She was wearing thick layers of makeup and a wig, the way she always looked while talking to Students 1-10. She had a different name, image, and personality for every 10 students, for survival purposes but, this girl is also smart, hopefully she won't get mad enough to **hurt** Info-Chan, just interrupt them.

"Info-Chan, are you okay?" Taros asked, a bit confused as why she would address him so friendly, and then ignore him. A bit sad too. Even though he was really popular, he was always alone. People thought him too cool to approach, too cool to be friends. The few friends he had, he was devoted to them…

"Yeah but are you? " Info-Chan said in a nervous-giggly voice, prompting them both to laugh, his real, hers fake. Quickly she glanced toward Yan-Chan, Damn she was just watching. Time to kick it up a notch.

"So um can I show you something?" She spoke in the nervous and giggly voice.

"Sure, lead the way." Senpai said, more than a little excited.

Smiling at him, she turned around and promptly crashed into Yan-Chan. Damn it! She was so busy with Senpai that she forgot to check for Yan-Chan. Hurriedly she pulled out the camera/microphone and slapped it onto Yan-Chan's head, under the pretense of dizziness.

"INFO-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Senpai yelled worriedly.

"Yeaah fine…" Info-Chan mumbled. She tried to stand up but fell onto one knee. Ugh, that crash must have taken more out of her than she had realized. She tried to find Yan-Chan but she was gone. How could she move like that! She tried to stand up again, and this time she succeeded.

Wobbling slightly, she started walking in the direction where she had last seen Yan-Chan, but she fell down again. Info-Chan was starting to get frustrated, when was this going to wear off?!

"Here, let me help you." Senpai picked up Info-Chan and started to carry her to the Nurse's room. Info-tried to protest, but she realized that Yan-Chan probably hit her in the head, when she "crashed" into her. She needed assistance, but she was worried, if Senpai helped her, then Yan-Chan might get even madder at her…Making her more of a target, but before she could do anything, she fainted.

A bright light shone in her eyes, blinking furiously, Info-Chan sat up…and stared right into the eyes of a black-haired girl; Yan-Chan.

"Hi, my name is Ayano Aishi; I heard you took a nasty fall. I hope you are more careful in the future." Ayano spoke calmly and clearly, with no hint of remorse, just a deadly expression.

Unfortunately, Info-Chan was still a little woozy, so instead of realizing what that meant, she asked her, "'Bout whaat…" Inside Info-Chan cursed herself for her lack of fluency but she couldn't do anything about it.

Instead of responding Ayano just walked out of the room. Info-Chan watched her leave. Next time, no more field missions.


End file.
